


If suddenly you forget me (do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you)

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not beta we die like coen, OT3, Polyamory, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier knew he was the third wheel, he always was, the one that no one wanted but still let tag along. It was like it in university with Valdo and his group and it was like that with Geralt and Yennefer.He was the extra, the unwanted.[Title from 'If you forget me' by Pablo Neruda]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	If suddenly you forget me (do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Viv! I hope you enjoy this Geraskefer 
> 
> (This is my first time writing these three so I hope you like them!)

Jaskier knew he was the third wheel, he always was, the one that no one wanted but still let tag along. It was like it in university with Valdo and his group and it was like that with Geralt and Yennefer. 

He was the extra, the _unwanted_.

He could see how in love they were with each other, both whispering while he walked behind them. Both stealing away for a few hours on their own before they came back smiling and refusing to tell him anything.

He knew he was the one that everyone grew tired of but he didn’t want to be left behind this time, he wanted to leave on his own terms. 

He waited until Geralt was on a contract and Yen and him were in a room. He watched as Yen fell asleep and carefully brushed her hair away from her face and he kissed her head gently. 

He left quickly, taking his bags and Lute, stealing away into the night and letting the two of them be happy on their own. 

He steered clear of the woods that Geralt was hunting in and instead went south, hoping he could make it before the winter really hit them and forced him to take lodgings wherever he could. 

He didn’t know how long he walked for, his mind was for once quiet and his hands didn’t itch to move, by the time he came too he could see the morning start to shine and the birds started to move in their nests. He must have walked for hours,  _ fuck _ his legs were in agony.

He took the chance and sat down on a boulder to rest for a little bit before he looked up into the sky and sighed softly. He thought he had something, he thought he would finally be loved and happy but he wasn’t allowed that, he wasn’t worthy of those two. 

He cursed the sky and slowly stood, his legs aching and begging for rest but he needed to keep moving, he needed to get away so they could be happy together. 

He walked until sundown, stopping once more to refill his water skin, he didn’t bring a tent so he used his skills to build a fire and pulled his bedroll close by with his dagger in hand. 

He closed his eyes and opened them, only to see a bright light beside him and two people staring at him. He jumped to his feet, ready to attack, but they started to talk and Jaskier fell to his knees.  _ Yen and Geralt.  _ He didn’t register the tears that fell down his face, or the two of them holding him tightly but he felt safe for once and he was okay with that. 

He must have fallen asleep again because the next time he opened his eyes he was in a nice bed with two bodies keeping him warm and the bright light signaling day was shining through a window. 

He moved slightly, trying to see what was happening but he was pulled back into the person's chest and he turned to see who it was.  _ Geralt.  _ But he left Geralt, he left them both to be happy together, why was Geralt here?

Jaskier turned to the other person and frowned when he saw Yennefer. He wanted them to be happy, not come after him. He wasted their time, he wasn’t good enough for them. 

Geralt sat up first, making sure to keep a firm hold on Jaskier, and he woke Yennefer up with a firm shake. Jaskier kept quiet and shrunk into himself when they both stared at him for a second. 

“Songbird why did you leave?” Yennefer's voice was soft like always, she sounded angelic and Jaskier wanted to hide from her and her gaze. 

“I didn’t want to,” Jaskier didn’t know what else to say, his words failing him as he tried to shrink under the covers between the two. 

“Lark? Did we force you to leave?” Geralt’s voice was strained as he spoke and Jaskier frantically shook his head. 

“No never. I just wanted you two to be…” he paused, trying to find the right word, “happy and unburdened,” 

“Little Songbird we are happy, there is no burden on us no matter what you believe,” Yennefer took one of Jaskier's hands and held it in hers gently. 

“Jask why did you think we weren’t happy?” Jaskier swallowed loudly and looked anywhere but the two of them, they didn’t need to know, they just needed to be happy. 

“Songbird if you don’t answer I am going to use my free pass to look for us,” Jaskier’s eyes widen at the idea of Yennefer looking into his mind, he  _ had _ given her a free pass to look when she felt it necessary but the idea fucking terrified him. 

“Jaskier, she would never do that if you said no, you know this, it’s okay,” Geralt held him close as he felt his breathing shallow again.  _ Fuck.  _

“Songbird I’m sorry, I would never look unless I had explicit consent or you were in danger, I’m sorry I scared you,” Jaskier relaxed slightly as she spoke and stroked his hand but they were both still waiting on an answer from him. 

“You don’t want me I know. I wanted to leave so you wouldn’t leave me,” Jaskier closed his eyes and tried not to hear the sharp intake from Geralt or the pained noise from Yennefer, they didn’t know that he knew. 

“Lark what are you talking about? We want you, we love you,” Geralt kissed his head gently and Jaskier held back a small whimper. 

“Jaskier we would never leave you, never,” Yennefer's voice was firm, the same tone she used when Geralt was being self sacrificing and Jaskier could hold the small whimper back again. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be left behind,” he was crying again, shaking softly in Geralt's hold and the Witcher held him tight. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” 

“It’s okay Songbird, it’s okay. We have you now,” Yennefer pushed herself closer to the two and Jaskier shook between them. 

“We have you Lark, we aren’t letting you go ever,” Geralt whispered softly and Jaskier felt himself cry harder at the soft words directed at him. 

He didn’t know how long it was before he stopped shaking and crying but he knew the sun was lower and the room slightly darker. He moved slightly and both of them were looking down at him to make sure he was okay, so he wouldn’t break. 

“Songbird are you okay?” Jaskier nodded as best he could and he saw Yen’s shoulders relax slightly at his answer and Geralt's nod behind him. “Can you answer a couple questions or so you want us to wait?”

“Now, then no more,” he was quiet as he spoke and he could see Yen nod slowly before she pulled away from them both. 

“Why did you think we weren’t happy?” Jaskier shrunk into Geralt at the question and tried not to let it show on his face as he answered. 

“You were both always whispering and going away together. I just thought you weren’t wanting me anymore,” 

“Oh sweet little Songbird, it’s the complete opposite of that,” Yen looked up at Geralt who hummed softly and she continued, “We were getting things ready for Winter. Geralt was going to ask us to Winter in Kaer Morhen with him but he wanted you to be happy there,”

Jaskier felt his eyes go wide at their confession. They were working on something for him, he was wanted? They had to be lying to him. They had to be. 

“No, you can’t want me. No one wants me,” He narrowed his eyes and stared at Yennefer before she whispered something too quiet for him to hear.

“Who told you this? Where can I find them to separate their heads from their bodies,” Yennefer looked vicious, her chaos crackling in her eyes and her hands glowing faintly. 

“Yen you need to calm down, you aren’t helping the situation here,” Geralt used his free hand to take one of Yennefer's in an attempt to calm her down. Jaskier stared at her in confusion, no one ever reacted like that to his past,  _ no one.  _

“I’m sorry little Songbird, I didn’t mean to get too angry, forgive me?” Jaskier nodded, unsure on what else to do as she asked him softly. “I’m sorry you’ve been told that, but we want you and we love you Jask, I promise,”

“You can’t tell if we are lying but I swear on my medallion and the last of the Wolves that we love you and we care for you,” Geralt kissed his nose gently and Jaskier could feel himself start to cry again. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to stop myself from getting hurt, I didn’t want to hurt you two at all,” Jaskier felt Yen kiss his cheek softly and the Geralt pulled them both close to him. 

“All is forgiven Lark if you can forgive us,” Jaskier nodded into Geralt's chest. 

“I will always forgive you my love, and you my sweet,” Jaskier got two kisses in return and the three of them stayed in the bed well into the night before Yen had the power to form a portal to get them back to their belongings at the other inn they left them in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little bonus!  
> Geralt and Jaskier were the first through the portal, followed by Roach, Buttercup and Pegasus, their horses, and then Yennefer behind them. 
> 
> The other Witchers just stared at the three of them as Geralt started to complain about portalling when they had animals, Yennefer arguing back that it was faster and Jaskier looked to the sky for strength.
> 
> Jaskier was the first to introduce himself to the other Witchers and he smiled at his two partners as they argued behind him. 
> 
> “Hello Wolf Witchers, I am Jaskier the Bard, beloved of Geralt and Yennefer,” he bowed slightly and felt his two lovers come either side of him and he smiled at the three Witchers in front of him.


End file.
